Bluetooth® Low Energy (BLE) or Bluetooth LE, marketed as Bluetooth Smart and included as part of the Bluetooth 4.0 standard, is a wireless personal area network technology designed and marketed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG) aimed at novel applications in the healthcare, fitness, security, and home entertainment industries. Compared to the original Bluetooth protocol, BLE is intended to provide considerably reduced power consumption and cost while maintaining a similar communication range. The Bluetooth SIG defines several profiles (e.g., specifications for how a device works in a particular application) for low energy devices. Manufacturers implement the appropriate specification for their device in order to ensure compatibility. A single device may contain implementations of multiple profiles. Current low energy application profiles are based on the generic attribute (GATT) profile, a general specification for sending and receiving short pieces of data known as attributes over a low energy link. Bluetooth 4.0 provides low power consumption with higher bit rates but even more efficient communications between wireless electronic devices, particularly portable devices that operate on battery power, is desirable to improve the available run time for a battery cycle. Thus, what are needed are improvements or extensions to existing wireless protocols that make data communication more efficient.